


Nightmares

by elricsyao



Series: 31 days of whumptober [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Let Ed be vunerable challenge, Nightmares, Whumptober 2020, whumptober day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elricsyao/pseuds/elricsyao
Summary: The cold metal of the gun pressed into his hand. His flesh hand trembled, gasping breaths pulling themselves from his lips. “What’ll it be, Fullmetal?”Whumptober day 2: Pick who dies
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: 31 days of whumptober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/27AWYFA 
> 
> Feel free to join my discord server!

The cold metal of the gun pressed into his hand. His flesh hand trembled, gasping breaths pulling themselves from his lips. “What’ll it be, Fullmetal?” A cold voice asked. Ed schooled his expression and calmed his breathing, glaring up defiantly at Fuhrer Bradley’s face. The homunculus’ eyes were cold and penetrating.

“I won’t do it,” He snarled, “I refuse to kill anyone, even if they are considered traitors.” Golden eyes, blazing like an inferno, glowered at the leader of Amestris. It didn’t matter if that homunculus could kill him right then and there; there was no way he was going to kill for him.

Something flashed in Bradley’s eyes before it passed quickly, a dangerous look replacing it before that faded away to scary amusement. Faint anxiety rose in Ed’s chest at the unreadable expression.

“Very well,” Bradley sighed after a pause, “I was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to this.” The older man snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, the tied up forms of Alphonse and Winry appeared in front of him. Al, in his body, had blood trickling down his temple and chains around his wrists. Winry had blood trickling from a gash above her left brow and a bruise over her right eye. She was chained as well.

Their eyes were unnerving hollow.

Ed’s face twisted with anger, his teeth pulling back into a snarl. “You bastard!” he snarled, jumping forcefully out his seat. He was halfway over the table before black tendrils wrapped around his limbs, throwing him to the ground, restraining him.

He pulled and tugged on the tendrils as hard as he could, yet nothing budged. Adrenaline filled his veins, desperation joining it. He had to get out, save them. He couldn’t lose them! “Now, Now, Fullmetal, you don’t want them to die because you couldn’t control yourself now do you?” A second voice added, chilling him to the core.

_ Pride _

His breath caught in his throat. No...Pride was dead; he’d killed him. That couldn’t be right. So how was he alive right now? His tugging stilled, ice filling his limbs. Pride would kill Al and Winry without a second thought.

He swallowed, contorting to glare up at the oldest homunculus, hoping the fear in his heart didn’t show up on his face. The expression on Pride’s face caused his heart to jump to his throat, a mixture of annoyance and anger. 

“Wrath,” Pride said, not taking his eyes away from Ed, “How about you say we give him a push to help us.” Something in Pride’s voice turned deadly. “There’s no reason for the both of them to live.” He hissed.

Ed’s terror rose; no, they couldn’t. “Pride, you don’t have to do this.” He yelled, fighting harder than ever in his bonds. He wasn’t going to let them die, not on his watch. “Let me go, dammit!” He snarled.

Winry and Al were shoved in front of him, their previously dead expressions now filled with terror. “Ed,” Winry cried, tears falling down her face, “please don’t.” Her voice cracked. 

“Choose Alchemist, which one of them will you kill? Will it be your little girlfriend,” Pride hissed into his ear, “Or will it be the brother you damned to an unfeeling metal body?”

“I won’t kill either of them!” He yelled.

“Oh, alchemist, I already think you’ve decided.” Pride chuckled mockingly. Ed looked from the homunculus to his hands. The gun aimed at Winry, movements that weren’t his own clicked the safety. 

“No,” Ed whispered, horrified. His finger trembled over the trigger; he fought back against the invisible strings controlling his limbs.  _ No No No No _

“Ed.” Winry’s voice came through sobs. He grits his teeth; his willpower was being overtaken. A choked sob tore from his throat, and the invisible hands overtook him and pulled the trigger. 

He screamed.

* * *

A strangled gasp tore from Ed’s throat as he jolted awake. Terror overtook his half-asleep mind, and he turned in the bed towards the sleeping form beside him. Winry, she was breathing, Alive. She wasn’t dead.

His eyes stung, and he buried his face at the base of Winry’s neck, arms coming to wrap around her stomach, holding her to him as if she would disappear. He grits his teeth, but that wasn’t enough to stop the tears from slipping down his face and the choked cry coming from his lips.

Winry shifted, left hand coming to rest on the hand Ed had over her stomach. “Ed?” She mumbled sleepily. He stiffened, angrily wiping his face to hide his tears. “Ed?” She asked again, sounding more awake this time.

“Yeah,” He croaked, cursing himself for the break in his voice. Winry stiffened, turning her head to look at his face before turning in his arms. She brought her hand up to his cheek, worry coloring her expression.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” She brushed the tears from his face; Ed couldn’t stop them from welling up. 

“Nightmare,” He gasped before burying his face in her chest, his shoulders shook. Tears of her own built up in Winry’s eyes. This was the fourth one this week. “Shhh.” She cooed, “You’re alright.” She brushed her fingers through his hair, tears finally falling as a sob tore from Ed’s throat.

Whatever he dreamed must’ve really broken him up. 

After a while, the sobs subsided, sniffles the only thing indicating that Ed was still awake. “Do you want to talk about it?” Winry asked. Ed shook his head, wet golden eyes looking into hers.

“I just want to hold you if that’s alright.” 

She nodded and spent the next few minutes, wiggling into position. Ed buried his face in her neck, arms wrapping around her. He pressed a kiss to her neck. Winry squeezed brushed her fingers through his har, chuckling softly as she pulled him into sleep.

“You’re ok, Ed. Everything’s ok. I won’t let anything happen to you. It was the last thing he heard before he drifted into a dreamless sleep, knowing she would keep the nightmares away.


End file.
